Passion
by C.Cerise
Summary: Una inesperada noticia sobre Sakuno revuelve por completo el mundo de Ryoma haciéndolo volver a Japón ¿Será capaz de volver a encontrar el amor que una vez le profeso? ¿O se irá con las manos vacías?


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis pertenece a Konomi Takeshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

El dulce sonido del piano contrasta con la melodiosa voz de la joven, su cabello largo cobre cae como una cascada por todo el largo de su espalda dejando a la imaginación su figura femenina. Todos los presentes están ahí escuchándola cantar en una presentación de una sola canción, todos están alucinando con la dulce voz que desprende pasión y dolor en cada palabra que dice, pero él no solamente lo percibe, él mientras la mira siente el mismo dolor con el cual ella canta enfurecida con las teclas del piano que suben de escala junto a su voz y entonces Echizen se permite cerrar los ojos y vagar en sus recuerdos.

 _— ¿Es todo lo que dirás? —Pregunta ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, su mirada lo dice todo, aún así él no mueve ni un ápice de su cuerpo._

 _— ¿Qué esperas que te diga? Tu y yo no somos nada oficial Ryuzaki —Contesta escuchándola respingar horrorizada mientras sus ojos son llenados por nuevas lágrimas._

 _— Es todo, me voy de aquí..._

La última vez que la vio ella cerró la puerta con delicadeza sin hacer ruido alguno, se marchó dejándolo en la sala del departamento y no fue hasta media hora después que se dio cuenta de que su amenaza la había cumplido, no la siguió ni tampoco la llamo, tan solo se resigno sentado en la cama que compartieron un día y que comenzó a sentirse extrañamente fría desde aquel momento en adelante.

Y ahora frente a él ella canta sin percibir siquiera su presencia, no se da cuenta de que sostiene la copa de vidrio con fuerza hasta que su amigo le toca el hombro para que pueda calmarse pero ¿Cómo se va a calmar cuando finalmente la tiene frente a él? Es imposible, tan imposible como acercarse y besarla arrebatándola de ese show donde todos disfrutan de su voz y admiran la belleza de su delicada piel, piel que algún día le perteneció.

 _Los ojos chocolate de Ryuzaki se funden en los de caramelo de Echizen, su rostro pequeño y jovial es bañado por una capa de sudor mientras que sus labios entreabiertos dejan escapar suaves gemidos de excitación haciéndolo sentir aún más excitado de lo que se encuentra en sí, jamás había sido tan delicado con una chica o echo el amor como en aquel preciso momento en el cual se adentro a ella rompiendo el himen de su virginidad, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y el con besos las seco. Era estrecha, apretaba su miembro con fuerza en una lucha de quererlo fuera o dentro de ella y él dejó que se acostumbrara el tiempo suficiente a él para continuar._

 _— Ryoma… —Era una voz tan suave pero llena de excitación y dolor. La miró a los ojos sin decir nada, ella acerco su rostro y beso sus labios de manera fogosa— Sigue Ryoma… Te quiero dentro de mi._

 _Fue una súplica que todo lo comenzó._

Ahora sus recuerdos se veían tan lejanos, a años luz de él cuando solo si estiraba su mano lo tendría todo de vuelta o eso le gustaba pensar mientras las teclas del piano iban suavizando el clímax de la canción y su voz se perdía alejándose de los oyentes.

No tardó en acabar la canción y colocarse de pie para hacer una reverencia ante todos, la gente le aplaudió con fuerza tal y como se esperaba que hicieran por una presentación tan magistral. Ryuzaki tenía esa sonrisa de niña tan real que te hacía sentir felicidad de verdad, sus ojos buscaban algo o alguien y entonces cayeron fundidos en los de él. Echizen y Ryuzaki se miraban nuevamente luego de tres años deteniendo el tiempo entre ellos, ya no se escuchaban los elogios y los aplausos, no existía nadie a su alrededor solo él y ella separados por un existencial espacio de más.

Fue como volver en el tiempo cuando por primera vez sus ojos se detuvieron en los de ella solo que en esta ocasión fue ella quién dio marcha atrás y lo dejo de mirar. Años atrás hubiera sido un golpe a su orgullo y hombría, hoy era un merecido golpe a su corazón.

— Es hora de irnos, vamos —La voz de su amigo llegó por su oído izquierdo, movió la cabeza con asentimiento viendo directamente todas las acciones de Ryuzaki quién estaba rodeada en un círculo de hombres y mujeres elogiándola, ella les sonreía y se reía con ellos— Hey, vámonos, luego podrás resolver todo con ella ahora es tiempo de irnos Echizen.

Era como un ladrón mirando la joya que deseaba robarse y llevarse con él. Ryoma cerró los ojos respirando el mismo aire que Ryuzaki inundaba con su aroma a flor y para cuándo los abrió volvió a tener esa mirada chocolate puesta en él, no le decía nada, solo lo miraba porque tal vez le sorprendía verlo ahí pero él solo podía mirar la argolla en su dedo que indicaba la mayor pesadilla de él.

Los labios de Ryoma se movieron sin hacer sonido alguno mientras que los ojos de Ryuzaki se abrían de la impresión, un segundo le tomo pestañear y al siguiente cuando volvió a mirar Ryoma ya no estaba ahí solo quedaron sus palabras agitando su corazón.

* * *

Toda esta historia se me ocurrió mientras escucha una canción que me gusta bastante, su nombre es Passion / Sanctuary de Utada para el juego Kingdom Hearts II

Y bueno, sé que es algo OOC pero como la historia es una AU creo que no ha quedado nada mal ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Ryoma a perdido el amor de Ryuzaki por bobo y ahora ella está comprometida ¿Cuáles piensan que fueron sus palabras para agitar el corazón de Ryuzaki? Tal vez lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo en el cual entraremos más afondo en la historia de Ryuzaki

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
